


New Best Friend

by Massing1



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massing1/pseuds/Massing1
Summary: Jack introduces Gibbs to a new friend ...
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	New Best Friend

  


**New Best Friend**

Gibbs let himself into the house, a bag of groceries in one arm. Jack came in from the kitchen to greet him. He smiled warmly at her. "Hey, you're home early. Slow day?"

"Not really, " she replied. "But I had somewhere to be this afternoon.." 

He looked slightly alarmed. "Nothing serious I hope? You're okay right? "

"No, nothing like that. I'm fine. I just had to pick someone up."

There was a shuffling sound from the kitchen. "What was that?" Gibbs put the groceries down on the floor quietly and reached for his gun - which no longer sat on his hip since his retirement. "Damn," he muttered.

Sloane put her hand on his arm, "Steady on there Cowboy, not everything is threatening. She lead him towards the noise. By the back door was a smallish dog cage containing a smallish scruffy looking dog currently ripping the stuffing out of his new bed.

She laughed at the mess. "Although he may steal your heart if you're not careful. He already has mine!"

Gibbs looked at the cage suspiciously. He pointed "That's a dog."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Yes, he certainly is". She bent down and undid the cage. The dog jumped out, licked her face and then started sniffing around the kitchen for anything interesting. "His name is Bob. He's roughly six years old. His papa passed away so he wound up at the rescue centre. He's house trained and he knows some commands. I thought he would be company for you while I'm at work.”

"I don't need company, " said Gibbs moodily. "Dogs are untidy and destructive," nodding towards the half destroyed bed. "And they shed hair everywhere. It'll get in my varnish."

"I imagined him being like your little shadow – you know, following you around the place. Hey, we could rename him Shadow, if you like. "

Gibbs looked shocked at her suggestion. He crouched down to stroke the dog as it lay at his feet licking his shoe. "You can't do that. He already knows his name - Don't you Bob? You know who you are don’t you? You're your own dog, aincha Boy?" 

Blue eyes met brown. 

Gibbs shook his head and smiled imperceptibly. He stood and so did Bob, looking up at his new papa and wagging his tail. Gibbs sighed. "Well let me show you around the place, Bob. You'll like it by the fireplace but let's start with the basement ... Careful with the stairs there, Boy. "

•••••

Fornell let himself in as usual, pizza and beers in hand. He kissed Jack on the cheek. He waved the pizza box towards her. "D'you want some? It's extra pepperoni?"

She smiled fondly at him. "No thank you. I've already eaten." She nodded towards the basement door. He's already down stairs talking with his new best friend."

Fornell looked vaguely miffed at the phrase 'new best friend'. "Phil back from Florida already?" He strode down the stairs noisily. "Hey Gibbs, old best friends get to pull rank, right?."

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared dumbfounded. He pointed at the small, four legged best friend lying on a blanket next to the work bench. "That's a dog."

"I see nothing gets past you Special Agent Fornell." Said Gibbs sarcastically without looking up from his project.

"And that's a pizza, " thought Bob.


End file.
